Puppy Love
by funki-mage
Summary: Sirius and being in love with ?, sorry no slash, for now. I guess that should be a suitable summary but i really suck at this so just read. no idea what rating it should be but for now it's just G. Maybe it'll change later.
1. Chapter 1

Puppy Love  
  
+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
Chapter 1  
  
+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
It was yet another year at Hogwarts and this year was going to be the best year ever, it just had to be. Sirius could feel it in his bones.  
  
He searched around the train station's platform 9¾ to find his three best friends. He found one with black messy hair behind black glasses, James. Next to him was the short one, Peter. He couldn't find the other one but he didn't need to worry he'd find him, eventually.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Padfoot!" screamed Peter.  
  
"Calm down Wormtail, you act as if you haven't seen him in months," said James.  
  
"But I haven't," replied a confused Peter.  
  
Ignoring Peter's last comment Sirius asked James, "Have you seen Moony? I looked but no sign of him anywhere."  
  
"Nope, only Wormtail here."  
  
"If you guys don't hurry it up, we're going to miss the train."  
  
"We were waiting for you, Moony," said Peter.  
  
The four friends ran to catch the train before it left them behind. They walked in and Remus left them. He went to go sit with the Prefects. The rest walked to the last compartment, their compartment. They opened the door to find a girl with long black hair and amber eyes hidden behind black oval glasses.  
  
"Umm. Are you lost?" asked Sirius politely.  
  
"No," she replied confidently.  
  
"Well, this is our compartment."  
  
"There was no one in here."  
  
"That's because we weren't."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
Sirius looked dumfounded. "The problem is that you're in _our compartment_."  
  
"I didn't see a sign anywhere telling me I couldn't sit in here."  
  
"That's because-"  
  
"-Padfoot," James said cutting off Sirius. "We can all sit in here."  
  
"Fine!" pouted Sirius as he took the corner farthest away from _her_. James sat next to her and Peter sat next to Sirius.  
  
"Hello, I'm James, this is Peter, and the rude one is Sirius."  
  
"Hello," she said warmly to James. "I'm Penthesilea, fifth year in Ravenclaw."  
  
"We're six years in Gryffindor."  
  
"I know, you guys were in some classes with me last year."  
  
"Really?" said Peter. "I've never seen you."  
  
"I usually keep to myself."  
  
The rest of the trip was filled with small talk and what they did over holiday. Sirius was quiet and stayed in his corner until the ride was over.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
When they did reach Hogwarts it was already dark.  
  
"The nerve of that _girl_," said Sirius annoyed.  
  
"I thought she was quit cute," answered Peter.  
  
"Sure she's 'cute' but the nerve of that girl. Just sitting there, in _our compartment_ as if she didn't know she was doing anything wrong."  
  
"Padfoot, it's not like she was being rude about it, unlike someone," said James as he gave Sirius the 'look'.  
  
"Guys we can argue about this later, we better be going to the Great Hall," interjected Peter.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
The sorting hat already begun when they found their way to the Great Hall. James led them to the end of the table by a redhead and a couple of her friends.  
  
"Hey Evans," James said smoothly to the redhead.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to be late," she replied coldly.  
  
"It's not our fault, this time. It was this annoying Ravenclaw girl," answered Sirius.  
  
"I'm sure she was the _annoying_ one."  
  
"She sat in our compartment!"  
  
"I'm sure she didn't do that on her own accord. No sane person would want to sit with you guys."  
  
"Whatever," said Sirius as he sat down and eyed the Ravenclaw girl. She was sitting at the edge of the table by herself. Everyone around her was laughing and enjoying themselves but there she was, just sitting there. "She should be in Slytherin," he thought to himself.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
"Wow. Sirius must be angry," said James. She's really getting on your nerves, isn't she?"  
  
"Did you see her just sitting there?"  
  
"Yeah. That's what people are supposed to do, sit and eat."  
  
"That's not what I mean!"  
  
"I don't know what you mean, come one Wormtail let's try to find Moony. He should be done with his prefect duties."  
  
"Okay Prongs," said Peter as they walked towards Gryffindor tower. Sirius was walking behind them but he didn't try to keep up and by the time he realized they were gone he noticed someone else was following him.  
  
"Sirius," a girl called out.  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"Going to the common room?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Where's James and Peter?"  
  
"They're probably already there."  
  
"I'll walk with you, if you want."  
  
"That's okay, you don't have to."  
  
She looked disappointed and walked past him. Sirius kept his slow and steady pace and almost walked into the Fat Lady. "Dernogard," he said as the portrait hole swung open.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
"Padfoot!" shouted Peter.  
  
Everyone that was in the common room turned and looked over towards the portrait hole. He smiled and gave a wave. Sirius walked over to the guys in their usual corner.  
  
"Aww. I think Padfoot has a thing for a certain Ravenclaw," said James.  
  
"But I thought he didn't like her," commented a confused Peter.  
  
"I don't like her. She's just so weird," retorted Sirius.  
  
"Then stop thinking about her."  
  
"You can read my mind now?"  
  
"No, I just know you too well."  
  
"Fine, whatever, let's start planning what we're gonna do first," said Sirius trying to change the subject.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
So what do you guys think so far? This is my first ever attempt to write HP fanfic. Comments, suggestions, criticism, anything? This is how I think Siri acts, all pompous and pouty. But very cute when he does it. ^^ I hope this isn't a very predictable plot. But by the title you guys might already know what's going to happen. But it might not happened that way. Who am I kidding, it's going to happen exactly as you guys expect. Is anyone even going to read this? Am I typing to myself? Does this make me crazy? Or just weird? Maybe a little of both.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. So sue me if you want nothing. I do have a very cool pencil though, but you can't have it! x_x  
  
[July 31, 2003] 


	2. Chapter 2

Puppy Love  
  
+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
Chapter 2  
  
+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
The little gang was in the corner of the common room having one of their secret meetings.  
  
"We'll need Florentyna's All-Purpose Super Duper Sticking Potion," said James.  
  
"No, it has to be stronger," said Sirius.  
  
"That's the strongest stuff out there," replied James. "Let me read the label, 'The strongest glue that could ever be possible to make. Can even be used in water. Nothing can take this stuff off, so be careful.'"  
  
"Then we make our own," said Sirius confidently.  
  
"Yeah, sure you go right ahead. Waste precious time making a potion that doesn't exist."  
  
"Fine. But we should add something in it to make it harder to get rid of."  
  
"Okay. What else should we get?"  
  
"I don't think this is a very good idea," said Remus.  
  
"Moony, this is a great idea. It just hasn't grown on you yet."  
  
"Yeah, Prongs is right. What's a better way to start the year then a delay?"  
  
"Just for the record, I said that this was- no, is a bad idea."  
  
"We'll keep that in mind," replied Sirius.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
"Oww. Someone stepped on my toe," whispered Sirius.  
  
"Oops mate, I think that was me," replied James.  
  
"Do we all really need to be under this cloak? I mean it's two in the morning, no one should be up."  
  
"Fine, I'll check the map. I solemnly swear I am up to no good," said James as he tapped on an old looking piece of parchment. "Everyone's in their rooms. No one is roaming the halls. Not even that nasty cat!"  
  
"They figured we wouldn't be stupid enough to do something the first night that we're back," said Remus. "Looks like they're wrong."  
  
"That's what they get for putting their guard down," said Sirius. "So what are we waiting for? Let's start putting this stuff in the locks."  
  
The boys quickly and as quite as they could actually be started to put Florentyna's All-Purpose Super Duper Sticking Potion in as many class room locks as they could get to before it was five.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
The next morning went as planned.  
  
In the Great Hall the boys acted as if they got the most sleep they've ever had in their lives even though they were tired beyond tired. They ate their fill and smiled to each other at a job well done, even if the school hasn't realized it, yet.  
  
Sirius could see Finch walking up to the staff table. Then he could see McGonagall's mouth opened and eyes widen. Everyone at the staff table looked over to the Gryffindor table "Guys the teachers know," said Sirius proudly.  
  
"Don't look Wormtail, we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves," warned James.  
  
"Too late," said Remus as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and the hall eventually quieted down so he could speak, "We have just been informed that the first prank of the year has happened last night." Immediately everyone's eyes turned to the boys. They in turn looked as innocent as ever. "We will find out who did this but until then, everyone is innocent until proven guilty." Everyone still eyed them. "Classes will be canceled until further notice. Prefects please escort everyone to their common room."  
  
There was uproar when everyone heard that classes would be canceled.  
  
When the boys walked back to the common room people gave them pats on the back, high-five's, thumbs up, and the occasional wink. They even had a harem of girls walking behind them as they walked back to the common room.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
"So how'd you goof-balls manage to cancel classes?" said a redhead angrily with a gang of girls behind her.  
  
"Evans, I'll tell you a secret if you promise to go out with me," James replied smoothly.  
  
"Never mind, I think I'm better off not knowing," she said as her and her friends went up to their room.  
  
"She's so into me," said James dreamily.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Anyway. Do you think they figured out how to remove the potion yet?" asked Sirius.  
  
"The label said that nothing can remove it," answered Remus.  
  
"So what are we to do on a fine day like this, especially since we don't have class and all." rambled on Sirius.  
  
"Hey guys, since we don't have class all day why don't we get a head-start on Quidditch practice," said a tall blond girl.  
  
"Padfoot, you up to the challenge?"  
  
"You know it Prongs."  
  
"You guys go ahead, I have to stay here to make sure everything is okay," said Remus to everyone as they left for the Quidditch field.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
I know this is a really short chapter but I'm not going to continue if no one's reading this stuff. What am I typing about? I don't care. I'll keep typing but at a slower pace. Yup ^_^ *argh* are they in character? I have no clue. Someone tell me! The prank thing has been done before. I didn't do it but people have. It was pretty funny and they got in soo much trouble. I wonder if the boys will be found out? And what about that 'annoying' chick? I need to write her in. And what about Siri's love interest. He needs to find somebody, ME! *smile* But no I will not write me in. That would not be right. *has her fingers crossed* Too much dialogue? There's like no detail just a bunch of dialogue, I'll work on that for the next chapter. So I'll now upload both the first and second chapter. A double! So R&R, please. ^_^  
  
+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. So sue me if you want nothing. I do have a very cool pencil though, but you can't have it! x_x  
  
[July 31, 2003] 


End file.
